Omega-Son of Chaos
by ketchupchilli
Summary: Percy Jackson was a hero.Emphasis on was.He was killed when all the campers betrayed him because of his brother.His girlfriend (Annabeth Chase) cheated on him.His father disowned him.He was thrown away from camp like yesterday's trash.His mother and step-father were w he is Omega son of the creator of everything Chaos.
1. The Betrayel Part 1

_**Hello!This is my first fanfic and hope you guys enjoy chapter 1 here you go. **_

Percy Jackson is dead.

I killed him long was better for him to die rather than suffer the pain he was suffering is now Jackson had riptide it is now replaced by the legendary blade that Omega possesses the αθάνατη δικαιοσύνη(athanati dikaisoyni) or the immortal is the few months that changed his life that much.

{FLASHBACK}

My life has become a since my brother allen came,it has sucked.

{MORE FLASHBACK}

The giant war was finally over.

I was having the time of my life (note the sarcasm)as I was sitting on the top of half-blood hill with peleus the dragon protecting camp half-blood.I then heard a scream of a was as tall as annabeth give or take an was mildly fit not more than and I was shocked as demigods were always fitter than he was 18 just llike had a celestial bronze sword in his hand which looked my sword was way was 2½ feet long just ½ shorter than my 3 feet legendary sword was not very good looking but okay and even that was ruined by the look of pride greed and I'm-the-coolest-person-ever was a monster chasing him to be precise my old pal the minotaur a.k.a the beef guy.I just stroded

towards him and said "how many times will I have to kill you".He looked scared and killed himself.

I went up to the kid and tried to help him to his feet.

He swatted my arm away and pushed me to the ground.

Just then all the campers gathered around the place and Chiron(who was in the front) asked what boy said "I defeated that big bull guy and this person just left me for him"

Chiron looked at me disappointed and said"Percy did not expect this from you son."

And that was just the start of what would be months of torture and betrayels

_**Hope you guys like it i'll publish more late (I don't have time right now)**_


	2. The Betrayel Part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5275f2ff3f3ace14545b2aa42677a2f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"ello! Sorry for not updating for a long time.I was kind of here goes chapter 2-/u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52e188ea1a9f82f5f4759c86a186a53c"All the campers started ignoring me day by and the Hermes cabin for ruining their pranks,Aphrodite campers for ruining their make up, Apollo for destroying all their instruments and bow and arrows,Athena cabin for putting spiders inside their beds, was the day when the kid got name was Allen and was jealous of me the moment he got into was the one who spread all those do I know this?Well that's because he laughs at me every time I get scolded by Chiron for destroying other campers day the kid was playing capture the flag and was on border challenged me at a swordfight and I gladly tried to stab me in a very unprofessional way and I did the disarming technique and disarmed him in less than 5 tried to throw a punch at me and I kicked him in the stomach and he fainted.I grabbed the flag and all my teammates gathered around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50fd84f786a86154fa704adbe101fe6a"Suddenly I heard a voice "Perseus Jackson"I flinched at my full name"How dare you attack my favourite son "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9acc17ca3cc813db48a929de5e3e8294"I had 2 thoughts-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8074e18eb6c360fac668f7ad7dc1e8f"1-Son!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96aa7a0935086fe01b3722030ee8bfcd"And2-Favourite!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb766854cd9ee1f1300dca885d9c4981"And there was Poseidon standing in all his glory and by his side with a large grin on his face a sorry excuse of a demigod was looking at Poseidon and said "Dad,this guy defeated me by cheating.I was distracted while saving someone by my amazing and awesome powers and this guy just crept up behind me and knocked me out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="de43a83061db8d4b3d892f704faefd6d""Don't worry son I will do something about this"replied Poseidon"I POSEIDON GOD OF WATER,HORSES AND THE MIGHTY EARTHSHAKER HEREBY DISOWN MY SORRY EXCUSE OF SON PERSEUS JACKSON AND TAKE AWAY ALL HIS POWERS AND WEAPON RIPTIDE THE LEGENDARY BLADE THAT HE IS NOT CAPABLE OF."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f440bd6217da2cc01d3fa6568ef4f9f1"Nothing happened to like the water does not approve of Poseidon's stupid and idiotic still stayed with started whining"Dad I want riptide give it to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6eb1fee3887a40a0e5980531748254b"Allen started to snatch it and I punched him in the nose."Wait till my father hears about it"Allen said (MALFOY ANYONE?)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7cf8f0c0afcaa334a43461f2efdcb13f"Poseidon said"How dare you Perseus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f42b00a4c2d17df1dbda44a5ebc72884"-"So what will you do OH SO CALLED GOD of stupidity"and I just walked out of anger came out when I discovered that Annabeth Chase was cheating on me with him.I broke every bone in Allen's body and punched Annabeth so hard that she flew a 100 meters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="54354bee1b576128df8ab6133306af73"I left camp and went to my parent's house and found them dead with a BIRTHDAY DEAR BROTHER-From ALLEN./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34e5edce4bc35f5a370db59c1d2ab68d"I ran for 3 days.I kept killing every monster in my way.I did not have any food.I could not drink water because it was Poseidon's domain.I had killed more than half of the monstersspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanin the United States of America but still they kept on was the fourth day when I was surrounded by 3 giants , a dozen hellhounds and my favourite monster beef-guy (notespan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanthe sarcasm).Beef -guy was actually happy that for once he could kill could actually see him grin through his bull head(and that is virtually impossible-see how desperate beef-guy was).I was so weak I could barely hold my all lunged at me and I coughed. Wait!? looked like some powder got in my nose.I opened my eyes and saw that Ispan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanwas surrounded by golden in front of me was a dude who looked like the universe threw up on him(he looks exactly like the galaxy skin in fortnite)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e468c1b6742be9b845a8522b58870ed7"He offered me his hand and I shook it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="492f0b352e6c6cc90ce353a81fe6d2c5""Who Are You" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7c3ce0a95bdf9f3c9a885ac47276234""I am Chaos,my boy" the galaxy dude said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca2923e2ba8663ac80064293e8be7cc7""Oh" was all I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2398b6f6520cb0488ae0de2595359cac"Then I had a flash back of the last 5 seconds and I suddenly realised who he was.I bowed so fast that I landed face first in the of the exhaustion of 4 days I passed out after hitting the lifted me with air and opened a portal and carried me with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f4918485917db299625dea34f4ab31d"I hadn't realised what the date was 18th birthday/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80dae154fbb58339e3b7ee5797e72f5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope you guys liked this chapter.I'll try to publish more PLEASE POST SOME COMMENTS./u/em/span/p 


	3. Welcome To The Army

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2febddae4fa80dcfaf1b763042aa575"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello guys! It's been awhile since I have updated. Sorry about I was kind of busy. So here goes Chapter 3-/u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28812aec6d149d055b7ddc5c9c7e8312"I woke up in a king sized bed with a sweatshirt and room was sea green in colour and I absolutely loved the problem was I did not recognize the room.I luckily had riptide with me.I uncapped it and it turned into a beautiful 3 foot long bronze sword.I opened the door and-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f27baf8d6c2e720b226723cd5919449"IT LEAD TO A VERY VERY VERY BIG THRONE ROOM./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d3bc87a239c54f969a2c92e1630e00d"I was greeted by a smiling chaos on his throne and he simply asked me question,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5003518cd28d3c7b5a639e54c649fdb5""Do you want to join my army"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="765184474ff8c7756fb3931b424dd770"I was taken aback by his straightforwardness and shock that he wanted me to join his again asked,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1d5ea986de314cf85443ad8310e330d""Is that a Yes or No"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f417e828362d7dd75c3704b6a95151a""I think it would be an honour to-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5837134de745d14858a8b35ebb5fa5d""Well it's decided."Chaos spoke in a walkie-talkie"Please pick Percy up an tell him his position and room in the army and also introduce him to his comrades."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="40670a580a308c2c0fa8ecb37b6de690""Welcome To The Army"Chaos said/announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aee5ebf277e0bb4aa8ef84ce4ab54d80"The Throne Room door opened and Chaos said "Well here you are"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd75211602b8a478111d8c0ef81f5496"I turned around to see the familiar face of-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4069a0252d76f59e4ba5bfed89326f16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can you guess who it is?Tell me your guesses in the comment box.I'll try to uptade more often but till then PEACE OUT./u/em/span/p 


End file.
